


A Proposal in the Pâtisserie

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Baker Yeosang, Customer Choi Jongho, Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Yeosang works in a pâtisserie or in a pastry shop or bakery if you want. He's peaceful there and quiet which he liked the most. He didn't have to bear the loudness of his best friend and he could rest his mind at peace. Not until this boy entered with the bakery's owner, renting the whole bakery for his proposal. "I'd also like to buy a chiffon cake, my girlfriend likes it."-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Proposal in the Pâtisserie

Yeosang is currently reading a novel and waiting for customers to come. He's hoping that the new customers that will come would be much nicer than the last customer he had earlier who's demanding and too picky, thankfully he didn't go bitchy and controlled his emotions. Or else, he had already roasted that woman. As he flip the page of the book, he heard the bell from the door of the bakery opened, and he slowly looked at it, magical, astonishing, enchanting or any other words can't explain how ethereal the boy who entered is.

Soon, he's in front of Yeosang and he kept staring at him. Yeosang felt a light touch on his shoulder making him look at who is it, "Sang, this is Jongho, a friend of mine and today, you don't have to face all of the different customers since he rented the whole bakery." Yeosang's eyes grew wide and raised his eyebrow on the owner

He's very sure that the owner would not easily rent the whole bakery unless, he paid a high prize. "And you will be helping him for today, he's going to surprise a person close to his heart!" The owner said while clapping his hand and giggling hysterically. _"He's definitely crazy,"_ Yeosang thought and mentally rolling his eyes. Because knowing Yeosang. He would rather sleep than helping others to set up those cheesy surprise because, _"Yuck,"_

Yeosang breathed in and out, his fantasy with the prince charming man in front of him whose name is Jongho won't be true. He has his special someone, or is Yeosang over thinking? Jongho nodded and smiled at Yeosang, "Yes, I would propose to her tonight. And I'd also like to buy a chiffon cake, my girlfriend likes it." **Boomclat,** fantasies ruined, time to face reality with a sugar-coated smile and a nod, "No problem."

After the owner left, Yeosang immediately removed the apron wrapped around him and kept it inside the cabinet. He saw Jongho sat down on a chair, _"Why table twelve? The most precious table that I usually sit there and read my novels?"_ Yeosang sighed and released his thoughts. HE can't just tell Jongho not to sit there because he didn't own that table, there's no Yeosang written on it though. Yeosang sat in front of Jongho and Jongho flashed a smile at him again, "So what are we going to do, Mr. Jongho?" Yeosang hesitantly asked because he didn't know what to call him, but Jongho chuckled. "Just call me, Jongho. You seem older than me." Yeosang's bitchy side kicked immediately because he didn't know, should it be offensive or not? "Excuse me?"

"I was just guessing because I'm just twenty three," Yeosang once again rolled his eyes mentally _, "Then why marry someone at a young age, you know, I'm still here. Hello?"_ He thought, just him and his gay thoughts scattered around like sprinkles. "Yeosang? Are you okay?" Yeosang immediately looked at Jongho who's looking at him, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry." He said while stuttering and nervously laughing. "I was talking to you about the surprise but it seems like something's bothering you, what is it?"

 _"You, your whole existence." -_ boom, his gay self should stop.

"Nothing, don't worry. So how do you like to set up the surprise, let's do it so we won't rush later." Jongho nodded at Yeosang and told him his plans. Soon they're in front of Jongho's car, taking every single material for the surprise. "How did you met her?" Yeosang asked out of blue. Jongho locked the car and went beside Yeosang, "I was in the library that time. Three years ago then I accidentally bumped into her. Then we became friends and you know."

 _"You fell in love with each other just like the characters in almost every novel I have read."_ Of course, Yeosang won't say that, he'd sound sarcastic as if he's not liking or supporting the surprise. After entering the bakery, Yeosang and Jongho started to set up everything, making sure every chair, every decoration is in place, so everything would be perfect. "Sang, are you sure you won't need help in placing the balloons at the ceiling?" Jongho asked yeosang but well, Yeosang just shook his head and assured Jongho that he'll be fine. But I guess not, since as soon as he tried reaching for the ceiling the ladder shook as if there's an earthquake and Yeosang accepted the fact that he'll be facing the hard reality, the floor.

But hey, there's the knight in shining armor that has the prince in his arms, safe and sound. _Jongho caught Yeosang._ "I told you be careful, your ceiling's pretty high." Jongho put Yeosang down and he saw Yeosang's whole face painted in red even though his face didn't even hit the floor. "T-thank you. I guess w-we don't need that last balloon there" Yeosang immediately took the red balloon which is as red as his pretty face after facing Jongho, with their faces just inches away from each other.

Yeosang didn't want that moment to end, but it's already seven-thirty and the usual time he would be home is also the time he would witness his prince proposing to the princess. Jongho's someone. Yeosang sighed as he felt his whole existence shaking and his heart pounding so much. _"What the hell is this? Am I the one who's going to propose?"_ Yeosang thought and he saw Jongho with a bunch of flowers in his hand smiling at him. "Nervous?" Yeosang asked and Jongho nodded, "I am nervous but excited at the same time." Yeosang patted Jongho's shoulder and smiled at him, "Good luck, Jongho."

Seven-thirty five, a lady in light pink dress entered. Yeosang completely thought of her as a complete and perfect damsel in distress that's to be saved by Jongho. _"Why should I be the one witnessing a man proposing to a woman? Gosh."_ Yeosang complained to himself.Soon, Jongho approached to the lady and Yeosang sat by the counter seeing them sitting on table twelve. Yeosang just wanted to yeet both of them out but he just didn't know why.

After a few moments of cheesy lines from Jongho and faint smiles from the girl, Yeosang just rolled his eyes and smirked at himself. Because Yeosang thought that this girl had completely no feelings for Jongho at all. Yeosang sighed and took the book from the cabinet and started to read. He didn't want to see cheesy things in front of him. "Love," he heard Jongho say, "Throughout the times we've been together, I wanted to say thank you for staying with me. Thank you and I love you. Now I am asking you, would you spend forever with me?" Jongho sweetly asked and took out a velvet box. Yeosang wanted to puke and the lady held Jongho's hand.

"Jongho, I appreciate everything from the start. I would like to thank you too, it's hard for me to say this but, I can't. I have fallen out of love. I'm no longer happy, Jongho. I am very sorry." Yeosang heard everything and sighed. The lady ran out with tears and Jongho was left there, kneeling down and crying. Now, ignoring Jongho is not an option. Yeosang sat up and patted Jongho's shoulder, he helped Jongho to sit down and Yeosang sat in front of him like earlier, "Jongho, look, she may not be the one for you but I believe that someone would really be destined for you." Yeosang said with a faint smile. Yeosang took the knife and sliced the cake. He placed it on Jongho's plate and gave it to him, "Sweets can help you."

"Thank you, Sang." Jongho took a bite from the slice of cake and immediately smiled."I guess you're right, it can somehow help." Yeosang smiled at Jongho and they spent the night laughing at each other. After closing the bakery, they're still together, walking home. They have a lot to share that they're still talking. Yeosang and Jongho got to know each other more and now Jongho stopped walking to look at Yeosang. "Sang, are you a good keeper of things?" He asked and Yeosang nodded.

Jongho reached out for Yeosang's left hand and took the velvet box. "Please keep this nine hundred thousand dollar engagement ring for me, since I have no one to give that to. Will you do that for me?" Yeosang's still amused but he just smiled, "Of course. For you I will." Both of them chuckled and Jongho placed the ring on Yeosang's finger, "I knew it. You have the same size as her finger." Yeosang took a look at the shining ring and smiled even more.

"You know, Jjong, I could keep your ring and _your heart too_."

"Then _keep it_. Keep it _safe._ "

**Author's Note:**

> idk byE :')))


End file.
